


Challenge accepted, Winchester.

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fooling Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam fingering you while you watch a movie with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge accepted, Winchester.

The room was dark other than the LCD glow form the TV. Dean was sitting on the couch across from Sam and I. Dean had a bowl of popcorn between his legs and a beer on the floor within arm’s reach. Sam had draped a blanket over us and I was relaxed back into his chest. The buddy cop movie was funny but I had seen much better movies.

Dean was totally into it but my interest had been pulled elsewhere. Sam’s hand slipped under my pajama pants and was tracing the folds of my pussy through the panties I was wearing. Each stroke of his fingers made my inside heat up. 

“Better keep quiet.” Sam whispered into my ear as his fingers pulled my panties to the side.

My breath hitched as he explored my parts. My hand gripped his thigh as he dipped his finger inside of me. Sam placed soft kisses on my neck as he pushed his finger deeper inside of me. He pumped slowly and pressed his thumb to my clit, making a small circle. I felt my hips buck a little and a gasp escaped my lungs. I chewed at my cheek to hold in the moans that were brewing in my throat. 

“You’re so wet.” Sam whispered in my ear. I whimpered in response and felt my pussy clench around his finger. He laughed a little and kissed my shoulder. My hips jerked against his palm and grinded. I moaned quietly and coughed to cover it up.

Sam kissed my neck and ran his bare hand over my belly.

He kept thrusting his finger inside of me faster then he added a second finger. He scissored me open then went back to pumping his deliciously long fingers into me.

I was burning up from the inside, starting at my core and radiating outward. The blood was rushing through my body and the blanket trapping the heat around me. A thin sheet of sweat formed over my skin as I fought back another moan. My hand gripped his thigh and the other hand grabbed at his wrist.

Dean laughed unaware of what was going on less than a foot away under the deep blue fleece blanket His laugh made me jump but it didn’t stop Sam. He played along and chuckled. I closed my eyes, focused on my breathing, and bit down on my lip.

Sam’s thumb rubbed at my clit with a quick tight circle as his fingers pumped into me, every now and then curling his fingertips up and rubbing into the G-spot, making my hips spasm against his hand. 

“You gonna come baby?” Sam whispered as an explosion in the movie filled the room with sound that covered my moan. I nodded quickly, needing more.

Needing to kiss him or touch him. Hell, I needed to fuck him and have him fuck me right there on the couch, even if Dean was in the room. I didn’t care.

Filthy thoughts crowded my head as Sam worked my pussy with his fingers. My legs were shaking as they closed around his arm as my back arched off his chest.

He kept going, pumping and curling them into me as I came. I could hardly breathe, feeling my skin covered in layer of sweat. The speed of my heart was loudly whooshing in my ears. 

Sam’s hand stilled, and then slowly retracted from my pussy. He put my panties back into lace then out from my sleep pants. Sam moved his hands from under the blanket and into his mouth. He moaned softly but loud enough for me to hear it and practically melt between his legs all over again.

“I love how you taste.” Sam purred in my ear as he pressed his cheek into my neck then kissed me.

I exhaled and tried to relax.

Dean laughed again and stuffed another mouthful of popcorn in his mouth. He was unaware of the filthy little pervert he called his brother. 

“I’m getting you back for this.” I whispered.

“Looking forward to it, little one.” Sam spoke the words like a challenge.

“Challenge accepted, Winchester.”


End file.
